Stolen Chapter 3
by Cassiem101
Summary: The year 3050. A runaway teen and a lonesome traveller meet and have an adventure... But Sophie learns travelling with the Doctor is less them glamourous.


I yawned, stretched and rolled over, expecting to be on the floor in a pile of coats. Instead I was dumped on the metal grille floor of the TARDIS. In an instant, I was on my feet, my gun drawn. I waved it around wildly.

The Doctor stood against the wall, an eyebrow raised. "Sorry. You didn't look very comfortable on the coats, so I moved you to the bed. And I must admit, you're very quick to draw that thing."

I scowled down at it. "It's horrible, built to kill. I only carried it in case of kidnappers. My father taught me how to shoot "

He watched me warily as I swayed on my feet. I suddenly flung the gun down on the floor.

The Doctor jumped. Tears were rolling freely down my face now. "They betrayed me... both of them. I was stolen, from my real parents, when I was just a baby. They took me away and treated me like I was theirs, but I wasn't. They had no right "

In two strides the Doctor crossed the floor and hugged me. I clung to him. I was so alone and so far away from the only thing I knew as home. Just like he was.

I stepped back, and wiped my nose on the back of my hand.

"Doctor, we have to get to that base. Who knows what The Others are planning?" I said, a bit shakily.

He nodded. "I've been thinking about that. They won't let us in as human- or time lord- for sure. There's only one way to get in there."

"You mean become one of them? Are you serious? We'll be stuck like them forever!" I cried.

"That's the only way. I did some research on this disease. It's called the Vestal disease. It affects humans just like that woman said, it affects the brain. But if a bonded pair are transformed, they can, with a struggle, return to humanity again. If I give you some of my blood, we're bonded."

"And with you being a time lord, it won't be a struggle at all to return." I said slowly.

"No. So, are you up for it?" The Doctor asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I had nothing to lose.

"Good. Now, let's go. I managed to find out where the base was."

We left the TARDIS and walked through the now empty house and onto the streets. People were walking about, no cars in sight.

The Doctor strode off towards the east. I followed him, looking over my shoulder. Although Venus was safer than Earth, you never knew what could happen.

We reached the delipidated warehouse. The closer we had gotten to it, the more deserted the streets had gotten.

The entrance was unguarded. We slipped inside, creeping around containers. We saw Others being armed, Others being trained, even Others sleeping. They didn't look so disease-ridden then.

The Doctor stopped so abruptly I bashed into the back of him. He turned to me and sat down on the floor.

"Is this it?" I whispered. He nodded.

I gingerly sat down next to him. He pulled a pocketknife from his pocket and cut his thumb, wincing against the pain. I held out my thumb to him.

He hesitated, looking at me. "Are you sure? It's not too late."

"Do it." I muttered. He sliced the knife over my thumb, causing blood to rise to the surface of my skin.

He pressed out cut thumbs together. I had to grit my teeth to stop from screaming. His blood was burning hot as it flowed from his body to mine.

I guessed the Doctor was having a harder time. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his lips were pressed together so hard they were white.

After a minute, when the burning had spread throughout my body, I ripped my thumb away. The relief was instantaneous. The burning cooled, but I could feel the timelord blood mixed in with my own.

The Doctor sat against the wall for a second. I watched him. The colour returned to his cheeks until he was grinning.

"Sorry. Human blood doesn't mix well. Like snorting chili powder." He murmured.

"Ouch. Sorry " I said.

"Now, for this to work, we have to well, bite them." The Doctor said, screwing up his nose. "If we just touch them, it will take longer, and we might not have much longer."

I nodded. "So we have to bite them. Ugh, gross. But I guess if it's for the whole of humanity " I said, grinning.

"There's one asleep around the corner. I'll grab it."

I heard a cry that was quickly muffled. The Doctor dragged the Other around the corner, and nodded to me. I leapt up, grabbed its arm and bit down.

I felt sick instantly. Like, I'm-going-to-throw-up-right-now sick. My legs gave way underneath me, and I lay on the floor, retching. It was honestly disgusting, especially as I had to watch the doctor doing to same thing.

He collapsed on the floor next to me. Stretching out his hand, he murmured, "Sophie " His eyes were already shut. I reached out my hand and took his, before passing out.

"Enhh ugh blueagh." I sat up. Major headache! I lifted my hand to brush my hair back from my face. It stopped mid-air while I stared at it. It was grey. I was an Other.

The Doctor stood over me. He was... hideous. He looked like the monster out of the swamp.

My human mind wanted to leap up, and I would've if I'd been in my body. But this body took an age to stand up.

Slowly and distinctly, the Doctor winked at me. Then he grabbed my arm and yanked me down the corridor. Even though I'd never been here before, it felt familiar somehow.

We ran into a platoon of Others. The Doctor walked over to the leader and said something in a sharp tongue that, upon first hearing it, I understood.

"I found this one awakening in section AA675. I brought her straight here."

The other Other (heehee) nodded. "Take her to initiation and arms. The war will begin tonight."

The Doctor thanked him and marched down the hall, hissing to me as he did so, in English. "I woke up two hours before you. I walked around. I wasn't able to find anything suspicious, so while you go to initiation, I'll do some research."


End file.
